Wicked Love
by Navypink
Summary: "What... happened...? He said that he... loved... her, and the rest was a blur... Now, she found herself in a dark room, having just woken up from a long sleep. She had no idea what would soon happen to her." AU where Senpai kidnaps rival girls. Rated M for serious SMUT WARNING, bdsm, incest, poligamy, and overall lewdness. Cover art was drawn by me.
1. Once upon a time, under a cherry tree

**Author's notes:** Just a quick reminder that this story is going to be absolutely NSFW. If you can't read smuts, get out before you're scarred for life.

Yandere Simulator and all of the characters are a property of YandereDev. English is not my first language.

With that said, enjoy!

 **Prologue: part I**

It was 5 PM when Osana finally arrived by the tree behind the school. Earlier that day, Taro left a note on her locker to meet him there. He was hoping she wouldn't be late.

His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of what was about to happen. He wanted this for such a long time... and now, as he watched Osana run towards him, not knowing what to expect at all, he was becoming more and more excited as the moment he'd been waiting for started to become real.

When Osana reached the top of the small hill he was standing on, he stepped out from behind the tree, making his presense known. The girl's expression was unreadable when she saw him.

"Why-why did you want to meet me here?" she asked, and suddenly all of her confidence was gone. He could tell she was confused, and a bit nervous.

"I want to tell you something..." he stepped closer to her, and he heard her hold her breath when he did. She was beginning to suspect what he wanted to reveal to her, but kept silent, letting him continue. She still wasn't sure about it, though – maybe her feelings were trying to make her believe what she so desperately wanted to be true... she had a crush on him since they were little, after all... She stood before him, frozen, listening to what he had to say and waiting for him to relieve her from all the doubt, once and for all.

But he was silent, and came even closer to her, something she would never allow him to do if she wasn't so god damned nervous and shy. In fact, he never was this close to her. Her heart skipped a bit at the thought – maybe he really wanted to confess his feelings for her-? It was still too early to judge. She looked at him in shock, her face showing the slightest hint of fear which she wasn't even trying to hide. And for the first time, he was seeing her true nature. She was no longer pretending not to care about him. It was obvious now – she liked him. Enough to let him be so close to her... Alll of her masks were gone, and she was standing before him, honest, impatient, waiting for him to tell her what she surely wanted to hear so much.

"I wanted to tell you about it for a while now, but... I didn't know how you'd react then... I was afraid you would hate me if I told you..." it was true. He wanted to do this for at least five years now, but he knew that it would be hard to rebuild their relationship after telling her that he liked her, given Osana's attitude. She would most likely never give him a second chance if she didn't like him back – and he was afraid of screwing it up. So he waited, and once he was sure there was a chance she felt the same way about him, he decided to tell her. He really hoped she would accept his feelings for her, despite their... unusual nature...

She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she felt the red blush that was covering her face, and she couldn't move an inch, couldn't say anything – it was too perfect to be real.

"Even though you always acted like you don't care at all, like I'm constantly bothering you, I just knew..." he stopped mid-sentence, as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. It was cute to see him flustered, she noted. "Ah, forget it..." he muttered.

And right after those words left his mouth, he close the gap beetween them and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her suddenly.

He oved her! He really did! His touch told her more than any words he could tell her. She couldn't believe what was happening for a few moments as she stood motionless, letting him pour all of his feelings for her into the kiss. She closed her eyes and started to melt in his arms. Once the initial shock was gone, she started to kiss him back, but he pulled away the moment did.

He looked into her eyes lovingly. It was clear now. No more words were needed, except those last few that would make her believe this was all for real.

"I love you, Osana" he whispered to her, and she couldn't had been happier than she was at that moment. She must'd been dreaming... but if this was her dream, she had every right to enjoy it.

"I love you, too... Senpai" she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.

At first, he didn't react at all and she smiled against his lips. She managed to take him by surprise like he did to her a moment ago, and she had to admit, she loved having the upper hand. It made a bit less insecure and scared of the whole... _kissing and touching thing..._.

Eventually, she felt his hand on her back as he pulled her closer, beginning to kiss her back slowly. She was no match for him, phisically, and she felt him take control once again. Damn him. She wouldn't let him win so easily, though. She pushed back, quickening her pace in hopes of surprising him again, but she felt something hot brush against her lips... she gasped when she realised what he was doing and felt his tongue slide into her open mouth with ease.

She let go for a bit, enjoying every bit of their kiss. But she wouldn't let him win that easily. She pushed back with her tongue andstarted struggling to regain control. Soon it became a phisical fight for dominance. But she didn't really want to be the one in control, oh no – she only wanted to toy with him to see his reaction. She was having fun – after all, isn't it the most important thing in life? Especially in a relationship, she corrected herself. And she loved playing dirty. This game they were playing – the true reason she was enjoying it so much was that it allowed her to focus on something phisical, she didn't have to overthink anything. She always hated talking about feelings – she simply wasn't prepared for it. All of the talking made her more insecure and less confident. What was the point? She liked this in Taro – he could always tell when was the right time for some action~

She had to admit, she loved how his touch felt on her body – she almost wished she wasn't covered by all those layers of clothes... almost... she wasn't _that_ easy. But his kiss was still making her happier than she ever was – when the right time comes, she'd think about taking a step further.

He took control of her at last and pushed her back against the tree behind her, almost forcefully. He surprised her, but that was just the way he liked it – experimenting. Seeing how far you can actually go – it was a bold move, but she appreciated it. He was growing impatient quickly. He wanted more. She let out a breathless moan when he deepened the kiss once again. She was enjoying this as much as he was and she wasn't even trying to hide it – it pleased him to see she wasn't embarassed at all – or maybe she didn't care. She seemed hot enough to accept going even further – he wondered where to touch her next.

His hand slid down her arm and rested on her hip, gripping it firmly. He felt her legs shift uncomfortably under her skirt at his touch. Did she want him already..? She probably couldn't control her urges, but the fact that she reacted that way was fascinating to him. Was she really this eager? If she was willing at that moment, maybe he could... No, this wasn't the right time or place. Besides, he knew she wasn't ready yet. The thought of making her wait was so much more pleasurable for him. He wouldn't give her what she desired – yet. He would wait until she's on her knees before him, begging him to give her what they both knew she craved so much, he would drive her insane with his promises, his touch everywhere expect where she wanted it, until she wouldn't want anything else than to please him, in exchange for even the slightest relief.

He didn't advance anymore as he was occupied thinking about his plans for her. She wasn't even trying to be silent, as every move he made rewarded him with a sigh or moan. He decided he could enjoy her this time as much as he desired. He made the boldest move yet, not sure if she would approve. He slowly started to drag his hand over her back, stopping every now and then to not seem too impatient. He always wanted to feel them under his fingers... the moment his hand landed on the side of one of Osana's breasts he head her groan loudly as she bit his lower lip, trying her best to stay silent. He could tell she was barely holding back now. She was struggling to control herself and her teeth sinking into his skin told him just how desperate she was to hide her need from him.

Wasn't this moving a bit too fast...? They were barely kissing for the first time now, and her back was being pressed roughly against the tree behind her... not that she was complaining, of course, but seeing how quickly it escalated without any sign of resistance from her, she was beginning to wonder just how far they were both willing to go. She wasn't lying when she said she loved him, but... she wasn't prepared for him actually kissing her, or... touching her... like this. It was one thing to fantasize about this moment for almost ten years now, and another to actually be doing it – she felt like she was in heaven, but something was telling her this was too sinful... She was already breathless in moments, so she retreated a bit and let him do the job. And he didn't fail her expectations at all...

She felt his hand move suddenly onto her hip and grabbing hoold of it, strongly. So close... she could clearly imagine now how it would feel like to have him touching her somewhere else. And it would be amazing... The second that thought came into her mind, she was overwhelmed with need for him. Never before had she desired any man so much. She had no idea how one touch could make her go wild in an instant, but she didn't question it – who would care? She felt the spot beetween her legs heat up, and her panties dampen underneath it – she prayed it wouldn't happen, but it did. So embarassing... She tried to hide her arousal, but was failing miserably – he already noticed it. She felt him smirk against her lips – how dare he! The little-! How was she supposed to complain about him when he made her feel almost too good to be true... He knew just how to touch her to make her feel like that – and that was what she liked about him the most – his skill. He was simply too good for her to even consider pulling away.

She was considering wrapping her arms around him to pull him even closer, when she felt his hand slip somewhere she didn't expect it at all. Slowly, he dragged his hand onto the side of her breast, giving her a feeling she'd never experienced before, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. She was completely out of breath and before she could shut her mouth, she let out a low groan. She tried to stop herself, she really did – but she was too slow.

In an instant, he pulled away from her. What was he doing? She was enjoying herself, why stop now?

He smiled at her, and it made her even hotter. She almost couldn't take it. Her fingers were twitching, urging her to make a good use of them.

"What are you waiting for, you kinky bastard?" she spat out – she was trying to sound confident and playful, but she sounded so weak – pathetic, how easily he managed to make so obedient. She wasn't demanding anymore – she knew he was toying with her – pulling away just when she wasstarting to really enjoy it, just to make her realise how weak she was – it worked, so what? It didn't bother her as soon as he finished what he started. "Do your thing"

The moment she said it, he stepped closer to her once again and both of his hands landed on her chest immidiately – he didn't have to be told twice, after all. She knew that, desite hiding it well, he still desired her as much as she wanted him.

Even though it was fun to tease her, he'd had enough. Teasing was pointless if it didn't lead to anything, he told himself. He wanted to touch her so badly – he waited for this moment for ten years now. The moment she would finally let him touch her the way he saw fit. The way he wanted, not the other way around. And she was completely willing.

She wasn't trying to stop him at all – he began to wonder how far would she let him go before she'd start resisting. He was going to find out soon. He loved how soft her skin was under his touch, the way she stayed still to not make him stop, and the sound of her soft moans when he pressed a bit harder. Sometimes, she even bit her lip, trying to stay silent when his fingers briefly brushed against her hardened nipple underneath her shirt.

She tilted her head back at the intense pleasure he was giving her. She really was enjoying this, she close her eyes to focus on the feeling. Whenever his fingertips slid over one of her nipples, she tried desperately not to let her arousal show. But it was clear, wasn't it? Damn him for teasing her like that. She didn't even know who to blame anymore – him for being an absolute jerk, or herself for believing he would actually do something more than just tease her with quick brushes.

He was enjoying himself, but he wanted more. Without any warning, he squeezed both of her breasts as hard as possible, catching her completely off guard and feeling her clearly pointed nipples where his hands were. He wasn't holding back anymore.

She couldn't even scream at the sudden pleasure when he covered her mouth with his to silence her. She wasn't even going to scold him for it as she was too overwhelmed with need to be able to talk.

She braced herself for his next move. However, she didn't expect him to slide his toungue into her mouth, this time more forceful and demanding than before. Her own tongue was trapped under his, preventing her from kissing him back.

He applied more pressure the next time he touched her chest, but it wasn't so sudden anymore. His tongue didn't move in her mouth at all, he was merely preventing her from making any sound. He was more focused on groping her breasts, as he soon got back on track, but this time she was starting to shift a bit.

She was desperate for him, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it. But she wasn't shy at all. She threw her arms around him and rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer and urging him to take a step further.

She wanted more? He would gladly give it to her.

His tongue retreated from her mouth, slowly, and moved lazily down her chin and over her jawline. She threw her head back, not expecting him to do something like that. She opened her eyes just a bit to watch him intensely. It was truly a sight worth admiring, him so focused on her. His wet tongue was sliding up and down her skin, and there was nothing stopping her from purring in pleasure as he slowly started to move lower. She liked the change of pace. He was really giving her the time to appreciate his skill and dedication. He came a little closer and started to kiss over her neck. She close her eyes, lazily. It was then that he changed his strategy and starting biting and sucking on her skin gently. She didn't even know someone could make her feel so good. It was perfect. He slowed down after a few moments as his kisses reached her collarbone. He was still massaging her breasts, but it was slower and softer than before. He really knew how to make her relax after an intense kiss. He was focusing all of his attention on licking and biting her skin now, and she enjoyed seeing him please her – not the other way around.

He loved her reaction to his kisses – he was hoping he wouldn't fail her expactations. He just needed a few moment and one more bold move to distract her for a second. A second would be enough. He was only waiting for the right moment, deciding to drag this on for a bit longer.

He pulled away from her neck, earning a disappointed sigh from her – _'don't worry, Osana...'_ he thought ' _You'll get everything you want soon~'._ She had no idea how many things he wanted to do to her. She had to be patient for now...

He captured her lips for one, last kiss and ran his hands up and down her back. She close her eyes, melting in the kiss. Sweet, innocent Osana... it was the last time they were kissing like that. Soon, she would learn the truth, and it wouldn't be the same anymore... But it would be better. However, there was still some sort of nostalgia in him – it was a true, genuinge feeling that was driving her now. Not blind lust. But he knew something she would never even think about – feelings would fade over time. She would leave him sometime. It was inevitable. But if he wanted her to always be with him, there was only one thing that could keep her – instinct. If he showed her how much pleasure he could give her, she wouldn't ever want to leave. That was his goal. He wanted to have her in his house 24/7, always willing and wanting him. There wouldn't be a time of day or night when she wouldn't desire him beyond anything else. And he was about to take the first step towards this goal now.

He decided it was a good time to catch her off guard. She gasped when he pushed her back, forcing her to tighten her grip on his shoulders to avoid falling. She was clinging onto his with all of her strenth. The impact made her head jerk back suddenly, breaking the kiss. For a brief moment, she was looking at him, her eyes full of desire, below him, completely at his mercy. It was just the way he wanted her.

He bent down to meet her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders. He better not let her fall down-!

Her trail of thought was cut off when he finally kissed her. _'Stop complaining, you BAKA!'_ she thought to herself. _'Just stop overthinking everything and enjoy it~'_ she let her mind wander as she began to kiss him back.

But then he did something even she wouldn't consider him capable of – she felt his hands slide down her back, and onto the edge of her shirt... he was shamelessly touching her butt.

She broke the kiss to look at him, her expression back to the look he knew so well – expect this time it was for real. He really was moving too fast. And she wasn't one to toy with, expecially not like this! What was he even thinking, groping her like this-?! Did he think she would just let him fuck her then and there? Who did he think he was? She opened her mouth to yell at him, but when she did, she felt something sharp in her neck and blacked out, falling onto the soft grass below.

 **Author's notes:** Tell me what you guys think about this. This story just came to my mind randomly and I decided to give it a shot. I'm also using this for smut practise, as I've never written a smut before. Also, check out my main story, _"Lonely Souls"_ \- I will try to update this one regularly, but my first story is still my top priority.

I'll only post the next chapter if I see people interested in the story, given my rather busy schedule. But if there is a chapter two, it will feature Yandere-chan and how she fits into the whole thing.

See you~!


	2. Well prepared

**Author's notes:** Another chapter for you guys! Yay!

Ayano's POV

It was Friday. At last. After five days of scheming and preperations, it was time to dispose of Osana Najimi. She looked at her locker, where she would soon leave a note telling her to meet her. Little did she know, Ayano was planning to push her off the school rooftop and fake her suicide. She waited, determined to see her completely oblivious target enter the school, not knowing that it was her last time. The crowd of students was starting to gather by the lockers, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. How strange... she usually walked to school with her Senpai, but he entered the school a while ago, alone. It was very unusal... she never thought she would want Osana to walk with her Senpai, but now she was beginning to worry... Something was clearly wrong.

She also noted that Senpai looked different today. Sad-? What happened to upset him? She hoped Osana didn't do something mean to him... again...

Speaking of which, where the hell was she? It was nearly classtime, but she didn't see her at all.

 _She never showed up at school that day._

On her way home, very confused and nervous, she texted Info-chan. If someone had the answers, it was her. Maybe she was just overthinking it. Maybe Osana was sick and would be back to school soon. Then she would kill her without further complications. Yes. This was going to happen very soon. She just had to know what was going on with her rival.

"Why is Osana not at school?" was all she asked her ally.

"From what I've gathered, there's a police investigation going on right now – it's about her disappearence yesterday" she had to know why Osana was abscent, right? She was just being her mean, teasing self. She must'd been.

"But you know why she's gone, right?" her hands were twitching impatiently when she typed. She needed to know!

"I don't know anything more, I swear!" was she indimidated by her? She should be. But it didn't change anything that Info-chan was a coward. How was this possible? She always knew everything that was happening at school, everyone's secrets... What could had happened that would remain a mystery even for her? Could Osana had run away from her? Maybe she was hiding something from her... It was the only way someone could avoid being noticed by her. If she knew everything Ayano did, even with all of her skills, there was no way someone could hide their crimes better than her. Info-chan was lying to her!

"Is it possible that she knew about me?"

"She had no idea. I'm sure of it" if Info-chan was laying, her word meant nothing anyway. But if she wasn't lying... Osana either ran away for a completely different reason, or was kidnapped by someone. She decided to ask Info-chan more questions and not show suspitions just yet to learn as much as she could.

"Is Senpai in danger too?" she highly doubted he was, but the seemingly innocent question was meant to lure her former ally into a false sense of security – it was predictable. She would analyze her answer later to learn as much as she could.

"I don't think he's connected to Osana's disappearence. Clearly, he doesn't know anything. I would say he's safe then, at least for now – but he seemed depressed today at school"

And with that, their exchange ended. She had the info she needed, and there was no need for saying goodbye – they always skipped the pleasantries when they were exchanging information. Ayano had much to think about and much to do.

Taro's POV

The first day after kidnapping Osana was... quite eventful. Of course, her parents started to worry when she didn't come back home from school and he was the first one they asked about her. He said he hadn't seen her after school at all, making it seem like she disappeared on her way home.

He was soon questioned by the policemen, as Osana's closest friend. But it didn't surprise him – he was well prepared for a situation like this one. He pretended to be shocked to hear what happened to started crying in front of the two policemen, and when they asked him about it, he revealed his feelings for her – it was the one thing that could fully convince them. He said he wished he could tell her about his feelings when he had the chance. And the policemen had feelings too – they let him go shortly after. It was easy to show them how much he cared for Osana – he wasn't lying. It was the truth. Sort of. A half-truth – he only talked about what he was asked, but was honest. They couldn't have asked him if he kidnapped her after such an emotinal display – it wouldn't make sense for him to hurt Osana.

The police came to school Friday morning. They... didn't find anything that would lead them to Osana. Or at least that was what he heard from the other students, who curiously watched the few policemen all day like they had nothing better to do. He tried his best to stay away from the investigations in order to avoid suspitions or becoming associated with the crime somehow. So when one of his classmates asked him if he'd heard about Osana, he said that he hadn't seen her all day but had no idea what happened to her. He tried his best to hide his elevated mood – it would look strange, to say the least, after his best friend since childhood disappearing. But he couldn't deny how excited he was for the weekend that was about to begin.

With the main issue out of the way, completely free of suspitions, he had time to work on Osana.

After he drugged her, he hid her in one of the storage closets at school and waited until all of the students went home, along with most faculty members. One last teacher, Kyoshi Taiso, stayed at school until the school gates close for the night. He planned everything carefully, and now that the plan was set in motion, he was glad he studied this particular teacher's routine. He knew there was no way for him to make it outside after the gates close – he had to slip past Kyoshi with the unconscious Osana. It seemed impossible at first, but after staying at school late for a few days, he noticed there was a flaw in the teacher's routine – everyday around 7 PM, she went to the bathroom, leaving around ten minutes for him to slip outside, unnoticed. Fourtunately, the school didn't have security cameras, so there was no way he was noticed. He hid Osana in a musicsal case he brought to school the night before at the extact same time.

Recently, he turned twenty, so he was living on his own in a small house with his eighteen-years old sister, Hanako. He managed to convince his parents to let him live on his own, despite still being a student. Now, it was going to make everything easier. His house may have been small, but the most important part of it for him was the basement. That was where he locked the unconscious Osana last night when he returned home. She was still knocked out when he was leaving in the morning, and the drug was supposed to keep her that way until the late afternoon today. It was perfect – if she woke up too early, as unlikely as that was, she wouldn't be able to escape.

He could not wait for her to finally wake up in his basement.

 **Author's notes:** Hate to tease you like that but I want to be able to focus on the *sexy times* in the next chapter fully, but felt like a few things needed to be explained. Hopefully you all understand everything regarding the background and the plot so far. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Into the basement

**Author's notes:** I apologize on the delay on this chapter. It's just that this is my first smut and I picked my words very carefully to not make it cringey. This chapter would had been a lot longer, but I decided to split it in two not to make you wait even more. Alright, enjoy!

 **Warning!** Mature content: smut, bdsm (sort of), implied rape...(I guess)?

After he came back home, said hello to Hanako who, once again, complained about him being late, ate dinner and changed, he was finally ready to meet Osana.

He took a deep breth before descending the stairs. This was it – Osana was in his basement, incapable of escaping, and his plan was going well. He still couldn't believe he got away from the police and managed to avoid suspicions. Now, there was nothing stopping him from acheiving his goal. He unlocked the door and close it behind him. He found Osana laying on the floor just like he left her, except she wasn't knocked out anymore – she was sleeping. She didn't remove a single article of clothing – he wanted her fully dressed when she wakes up, so she could undress before him when the time was right, herself. Or rather, when he'd tell her to.

Yes, this was the very beginning of his plan. He was going to tame her. Make her his toy, his slave. _Only_ his. She would never lay her eyes on another man after this unless he'd want her to. And he was going to show her how much he could give her if she'd surrender to him.

But he was getting ahead of himself. After all, this was only the first part of his plan. For now, he had to focus on his current goal. He knelt down next to Osana and woke her up. It wasn't that hard.

What... happened? She could barely remember anything... He said he.. _. loved._.. her, and the rest was a blurr... She opened her eyes slowly, realising she was in a small, dark room, laying on the floor. Where-?

She saw him next to her. She smiled, seeing him, but something about this was wrong... She shook her head. _'Are you blind?!'_ she thought to herself. She was in a basement of some sort, and was unconscious for what seemed like a long time. Was she... kidnapped? Who- but the answer was obvious. The kidnapper was standing right before her eyes.

"What the hell?!" she sat up suddenly, seemingly surprising him. She had just enough strenth to yell at him in her current state. "What did you do to me?"

He looked at her in silence. What was that supposed to mean? Did he really think she would let him get away with drugging her and kidnapping her? Was he really this screwed up?

"Answer me!" she used all of her strenth to scream. He was completely unshaken. This wasn't the Taro she knew. It wasn't the nice, whimpy loser the grew to have feelings for. Was he pretending this whole time to gain her affection. "You won't get away with this!" she raised her hand to slap him in the face, but he stopped her. She felt him grab her hand to keep it in place. He then asked her, in the most calm and collected voice she'd heard from him:

"Do you really love me?" he caught her off guard with this question. She stayed quiet for a while, thinking about the right answer. She had no idea how to feel about him now. But the way he said it made her regret wanting to hit him. She loved him, right?

"I loved you beofre you _drugged me and kidnapped me_ , you freak!" it was true. She loved him, but not the way he was now. "Free me right now or..." she hesitated. How could she threaten him in their current situation? She was nothing. She was in his house, locked in his basement, completely at his mercy. "Or I'll stop being nice!"

"And what made you think you're in the position to choose for yourself?"

 _What-?!_

Before she knew it, he grabbed both of her wrists and kissed her. At first, she tried to resist, pulling away, but he kept holding her in place firmly, stopping her. Eventually, she gave in, feeling herself melt in the kiss just like last time. His kisses were something... more than a simple touch. They were almost magical. Was it proof that she really loved him? Maybe he kissed her to show her how much she really cared about him – he knew she did. There must'd been a reason for what he'd done. She could leave if she wanted, right? It was just some weird kink, putting her here. He would never hurt her.

She felt him push a bit harder, and she laid her back on the floor, letting him kiss her the way he wanted to. It was alright. Even if she felt a bit uneasy, not knowing what he was planning, it only added to the thrill. She trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him this time. Confident, she pulled away for a moment, with a playful smile on hre lips.

"You know, if you keep this up, I might consider staying a bit longer~" she purred, and hoped she made herself clear. She was here to have some careless fun, then leave once they were done. Nothing more, but nothing less. She was ready to take a step further in their relationship, as long as he was there to guide her.

When she said that, he moved to crawl on top of her. He was becoming bolder and bolder with every second – she liked it. She needed someone confident, who would be able to keep surprising her, hopefully in a good way. He leaned even closer to her, and whispered to her.

"Soon, you won't want to leave at all" was this a dare? She doubted he was _that_ good. She laughed at him.

"We'll see about that" she answered, still skeptical. "Are you good for something other than talking?" she was hoping he would accept her challenge, and he did.

His lips were on hers immidiately, and he began to kiss her fiercely. She gripped the back of his head to stay at least partially in control. After what he did to her yesterday, she wanted to be able to think straight, just like him...

 _"Ah, fuck that"_ she thought to herself. She wanted to enjoy it, and not overthink anything. She was making out with the man of her dreams, and she dared to resist him? Why would she want to take the pleasure away? It was part of her love for him, why wouldn't she want to do it? She _was_ ready for it, she really was. So what was stopping her? Nothing was going to take away the pleasure of her first time – she wouldn't let her overprotective instincts take control. It was going to happen today. She was going to let him do it.

She let herself become lost in pleasure as he kissed her. She knew him well enough to know he would make a move soon. She retreated a bit, and let him surprise her. A pleasured sigh left her lips when she felt his hands on her breasts. _Oh yes..._ Despite how blurry her memory was, she couldn't foget how good it was to feel him touch her like that.

"Ready for round two?" he asked her in a low, but playful voice. She could barely nod before she felt him touch her again, and she threw her head back in response. It occured to her that he may had been enjoying this a bit too much, but she didn't care as long as he made her feel that way.

Her breasts felt so soft under his fingers as she held onto his arms to make sure he would never stop. It was impressive that she was so willing after such a short time. Maybe it was his, now undeniable, charm, or the fact that she most likely wanted him to do it for a very long time now. Either way, it was surprising to him how submissive she'd become. Perhaps she'd always been this way. She would never tell him, though...

Soon, he pulled away, completely, resting his elbows on the floor next to her. His fingers were merely toying with her skin through the fabric of her uniform. He was looking at her with a playful smile on his lips. Was he testing her patience..? She let out an irritated growl.

"Something wrong?" he said in an innocent manner.

"Why did you stop?" she asked him, trying her best to remain calm. What the hell was he trying to accomplish? She thought he would just take her and get it over with. Did she really have to tell him twice?

"I won't do anything more unless you take your shirt off" oh. It was another one of his games. Of course he had to test her again... She felt stupid for asking him that.

"Yeah, right..." she muttered. She could do whatever she wanted. And he had no right to treat her like she couldn't.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she pulled him closer, forcefully, and kissed him, impaling his muth with her tongue the moment she did. She wanted to take away her free will? Well, she would show him how much he'd miss...

She moved to hook her leg around him in an attempt to flip them around onto his back, but she felt him grabbing hold of her knee before she could do anything more. Was he really this hard to manipulate? Did he really have no feelings? She suddenly felt... almost scared. He pulled away from her kiss, laying a hand on her mouth to keep her head down, forcing her to stay on the floor. His attention moved elsewhere... lower...

She felt him open her leg, making her whimper in pain at how forceful he was being. He was never like this before. She couldn't see him, but when she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh, she froze. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his touch come closer... just an inch more... She forgot how much she wanted him to play with her breasts, this was something... more. His touch was making her completely motionless, only letting out gasps when he moved too fast.

She laid back down on the floor and spread her legs even further. She wasn't moving at all. She close her eyes, only her rapid heartbeat telling him how much she wanted him. She didn't even say a word to tell him that she needed him. Her hands were laying on the floor next to her in a surrendering gesture. Her forehead was covered with sweat, her breath heavy, as she waited for him to make the next move. She was completey at his mercy now, she realised. She wanted to plead, beg him to do something. She didn't care what he did to her now, as long as he was touching her like this.

Suddenly, he moved. But not the way she wanted him to. She felt his hand patting her head lightly, like an animal who pleased their owner. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how disappointed she was. She opens her eyes to see him smiling at her again. She was too weak to say a single word of resistance.

"Now" he said, slowly retreating his hand from her hair. "Now you're starting to learn how to behave" She looked at him, expecting something more, but he only told her: "I won't touch you there again until you deserve it"

His eyes focused on her chest again and she heard him telling her to take her shirt off. This time, she obeyed without a word, knowing the consequences of rebellion. She looked at him, anticipating his next action.

"Look how submissive you've become so soon... or is it because you've wanted me for so long?" she blushed at his comment, he was waiting for her answer.

"I have, senpai..." she managed, stuttering in shame. It was nothing to be embarassed of, but in her current situation, admitting such a thing wasn't easy at all. "What are you going to do to me now...?" she asked, partially too afraid of his response, but mostly curious and excited to see what he would do to her.

"Well, if you obey..." he leaned closer to her, his voice lowering to a haunting whisper. "I will do everything you've ever wanted to you, and much more..."

She didn't have time to respond, as he lowered himself and began to kiss above her bra, in beetween her breasts. She relaxed again quickly, letting him please her the way only he could. He managed to catch her off guard again when he slipped his fingers under her bra, teasing the still covered skin. She wanted him to touch her everywhere... And her bra was stopping him. She reached onto her back to unhook it, but he stopped her.

"How impatient..." he purred. "Don't try to rush me ever again"

He commanded her to lay her hands on the ground where he could see them, and she obeyed yet again.

"As for your punishment..." he says. Usually, when someone said _"punish"_ in those situations, it meant something good. But Taro was different. He retreated his hands from her bra, only teasing the sides. She cried out and bit her lip, unable to resist her arousal.

"Please... take it off..." she stuttered in beetween her pained moans.

"Lay on your stormach so I can unhook it" he said, and she flipped around, almost too willing. She felt him sink his weight onto her, before he held out his hand to keep her head pressed tightly against the floor. She felt utterly humiliated, but at least he would take her bra off now.

She felt his fingertps brush against her back, sending waves of pleasure up her spine, making her catch her breath in anticipation. He stopped. He was only teasing her, and she was already so eager?

"Have you always been this easy?" he asked her, and she had to intention of giving him an answer. She wasn't easy... okay, maybe she was a bit desperate... Now that she was thinking about it, she was extremely easy... hardly had they even kissed for the first time, and she already wanted him to undress her so badly. She bit her lip. He was right. It was humiliating, but what he said was the truth. She was a _slut._ Then what if she was? She wanted this, and that was all she cared about at the moment. Besides, it was kind of hard to think about anything else when he was constantly keeping her on the edge...

He was still motionless, what should she do..? If she obeys and begs nicely, he will do what she wanted, right?

"Take it off, I beg you..." she cried out, sounding as weak and obedient as she possibly could.

Now she was behaving – he smiled in amusement as he unhooked her bra at last.

"Lay your hands on the floor above your head where I can see them" he commanded, and she knew better than to argue. She did as she was told, and was rewarded immidiately when she felt his hands sliding underneath her bra, brushing against her skin. She held her breath, too immersed in his gentle touch to make a single sound, until his hands reached her hardened nipples and he squeezed them without mercy – she couldn't hold back a loud moan when he did.

His hands retreated suddenly, and she felt him tear her bra off of her completely. He told her to lay on her back again. She blushed when she understood what he wanted from her. She would be completely bare before someone for the first time in her life. Was she ready for this..? Pleasure was one thing, but him seeing her practically naked was something else entirely. Her whole body seemed to burn with embarassment when she slowly turned onto her back. Instinctively, her hands landed on her chest immidiately in an attempt to cover herself.

She saw the smirk on his face – he was enjoying this a bit too much. "Since when are you so modest? I thought you wanted this-" he had the point, and managed to catch her off guard with her commentary again. She never knew she could be so obedient, but she removed her hands completely and let him see her naked, hoping he wouldn't procrastinate for much longer.

She looked at him closely, but he wasn't paying attention to her face anymore. How could he make her so flustered and so aroused at the same time? It took him a few moments to examine her breasts thoroughly, with both his eyes and his hands, checking how big they were, and how they bounced slightly when he touched them. Pervert. He pulled away after a while, and looked at her again... he seemed disappointed-?

"Well, I expected better from you... but this will have to do.." he said with a grin on his face.

What?! First he embarasses her and manipulates her into undressing almost completely before him – while still remaining fully dressed – she noted, and now he insults her? Who did he think he was? No, this was enough – she had just enough common sense to get out of here _right now._ He may have played his cards right from the beginning, but this one mistake she wouldn't forgive him. And she thought he was so perfect...

She stood up on her shaking legs, and took a step to leave, but he got up as well and caught her by on of her twintails, making her shriek at the sudden pain.

"Let go off me, you creep! I'm getting out -!" before she could finish her sentence, she felt him pull at her hair, forcing her to come back to him. She wanted to spit in his face, but she was forced to move again, falling onto her knees on the floor before him. He bent down just enough to keep her down, grabbing hold of her hair again and gripping it so tightly she wouldn't even think of trying to escape.

"You don't understand anything, do you?" he said, lowering his voice to a menacing whisper that sent shivers down her spine. At that moment, she realised she should be afraid of him. He wanted to hurt her, and if only she knew this sooner, she would have had a chance to run away... but now? She was at his mercy, and he was going to do whatever he wanted to her because of her foolishness... and because she was a dirty whore all along. Maybe it was better that she ended up this way... she was getting her wish, that was for sure. Still, her mind was screaming at her to disobey.

"You can't make me obey your stupid orders!" she yelled at him, looking up at his face. He was really angry now, she saw it just a split second before she felt it... the pain... _he hit her_! He slapped her straight in the face-!

"Speak when spoken to, _bitch_!" he said, but she couldn't even look at him anymore. She was looking down at the floor, her face still terribly sore from the hit she'd just received, and panting heavily. She wouldn't go willingly.

He knelt down beside her, suddenly. She tried to get away from him, but his hold on her hair wasn't loosening at all.

His face grew even closer to hers, and she couldn't turn her head to look away.

"Let me make this clear." he said, and despite the pain the was feeling, she focused on his words. "The moment you kissed me yesterday, you belonged to me already. There is nothing you can do without my permission. You will live and die the way I tell you to, from this day forward."

She swallowed hard. Was this really the end for her? Did she not have any hope for freedom...? Taro gripped her chin roughly with his other hand to make her look at him.

"You are my slave now. Accept it... or I will make you suffer." his hand pulled at her hair suddenly, making her cry out in pain before biting her lips. Taro was no longer trying to hide his amusement when he hurt her. "But, if you obey..." she felt his hand slowly trail down the bare skin of her back, then retreating after a moment... "You will be rewarded~"

She gasped when his hand slipped under her skirt and his fingers pressed into the fabric of her panties without any warning. She lost all control over her body, falling straight to the floor, her head touching the cold surface below as she parted her legs, desperately, and pressed herself against his fingers. She didn't notice that he let go of her at that moment... she could run, but she was too lost in pleasure to see the opprotunnity.

She was panting like a dog, laying before him, as he retreated his hand from her skirt.

"Why did you-?" she started, but he put a finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"Never argue with me. I don't need to justify my actions to you." she stayed quiet, knowing it's what he wanted from her. "On your back." he commanded, and she did as she was told.

 **Author's notes:** I thought it was a good time to leave it. Hope you had a good time reading and you'll come back once I'm done with the second part. Also, I would appreciate any sort of feedback from you. Was the scene good? Any particualr complains about the writing style, vocabulary I use, etc?

See you soon!


	4. First time

**Author's notes:** I'm really sorry about the long wait! I had a lot of things to do on summer, but here it is. You might want to read the previous chapter again - this is a direct continuation. Enjoy!

He stepped closer to her, making her grow more and more excited for what he was about to do to her.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you and you won't say a word to disobey me." Taro said. Even his voice was different than what she was used to. It lost its innocence, its child-like cheer. He sounded like a man now, not the goofy boy she knew... Was this all an act to lure her in?

She was silent, obeying wordlessly. He smirked.

"Good. You're learning. Now..." she saw him bend down over her. What was he going to do...? "You did as you were told, and you will be rewarded." "Rewarded"? Was it finally time...?

She watched him closely as he put both of his hands on her chest and leaned down. Before she knew it, his mouth was on her left breast, his tongue dancing over her skin. Her body thrust up every time he passed over her most sensitive spot. Her moans were growing louder and deeper the closer he was to where she wanted him. She let out a long sigh when he finally began sucking on her nipple. Screaming in pleasure when he bit her sensitive skin, she laid both her hands on his head, urging him not to stop. She was breathless, pleasure overwhleming her like never before.

He pulled away from her suddenly, for a moment, only to ask her in a low voice:

"Do you like it?"

Still panting, she managed a gasped "Yes -!". He started to circle her other nipple lazily with his finger, never letting her calm down.

"I knew you would... you filth." still recovering from how amazing he made her feel a moment ago, she barely heard what he said. What mattered to her far more was that his other hand took care of her left breast again, his slow movements rewarding him with low groans from her, keeping her as aroused as she was before.

"What do you want me to do to you now...?" he asked her, as if he was wondering what to do.

"Touch me..." she panted obediently. There was no point trying to deny it now.

"Oh... is that it? What else do you want?" he asked her with a chuckle, teasing her. She was conficted, but knew what he expected from her.

"I... want you to fuck me." she breathed out, and felt him push harder onto her skin at hearing that. That was the asnwer he was hoping to hear... She saw him lean closer to her.

"That's no way to adress me, girl..." he said manacingly, and she swallowed hard. His touch was making her stay constantly on edge, she could barely think straight. What should she say...?

"Fuck me, please... just fuck me already..." she panted. She couldn't stand how long he was making her wait... She was becoming desperate to end this slow torture.

The bastard smiled at her again.

"Not yet... not yet." he only said, leaving her disappointed again. Was all this teasing for nothing? "I do enjoy keeping you tense like this... It has the incredible effect of forcing the truth out of you."

She wouldn't stand his games anymore... Even though it made her feel utterly humiliated, she knew how he loved to hear her beg.

"You have to fuck me..." she panted. What more could she do to convince him?

"Oh, how beautifully you beg me... I want to hear you beg more." he said finally. _Shit._ Her words had the absolutely opposite effect than she wanted them to... But maybe if she obeyed, he would reward her again.

"I can't take this anymore...!" she screamed as loud as she could, pouring all her desperation and need into these few words. "I need you... now."

"You honesty astounds me, truly, but... you still aren't respectful enough."

"Respectful"? What did he mean?

"T-take me..." she whispered, exhausted and out of breath. There was a look of utter desperation in her eyes, greater than ever before. Then she realised something... The basement, control over everything, the humiliation... There was one word that could make him break. One word humiliating enough to satisfy him. "M-M-Master. I beg you, take me..."

She saw his slight surprise when she figured him out. "Only if you obey, slave..." he said, and she saw him reach lower to grab her skirt and pull it off. She felt her whole body burning when his gaze landed on her, now exposed, panties. Instinctively, she close her legs out of embarassement.

"Oh? Are you denying me now, slave...?" he asked her, disappointed. She paniced, spreading her legs widely and blushin even more than before, but not daring to disobey him.

"No! No, it's not like that, Master!" she called him that again, hoping not to displease him this time. She wouldn't stand another punishment... "Forgive me..."

Instead of answering, he knelt down beetween her legs and touched the hem of her panties., tickling the skin just above them. He was pleased with how easily she obeyed him, and how short of a time it took her to realise what she should call him... Though he still hoped for some spark of resistance from her – denying her submissive nature and desires was what made her so attractive to him in the first place. He decided to switch to calling her "slave" from that point forward, since it suited her current position better – and she should accept it.

"Now, slave... is there nothing you desire more than your Master's attention?" he asked her in a low voice, hoping to break her once and for all. He wouldn't proceed until she'd answer correctly. He pulled at the fabric of her panties lightly, teasing her. She knew what he wanted to hear, but this was getting ridiculous! Without any thought put into it, she yelled at him:

"Of course not, you idiot!" hoping to convince him that she wouldn't fully obey him, she had no idea she was saying extacly what he wanted to hear.

She didn't expect him to drag his fingers along the edges of her slit, barely keeping herself from gasping. She felt her panties wetten more intensely than before at his touch... She blushed with shame when she realised he felt it as well. He didn't take his fingers away from her, as he rubbed her hole slowly, through the thin fabrci, and she shuddered, not able to muffle her gasp, feeling her completely damp panties and Taro's hand on them.

"Deny it all you want. You crave me. And it's driving you crazy." she wanted to scream at him "You wish!", but she knew it was the truth. "Should I try again until you admit it?" he asked, his fingers laying on her panties still.

"No, please don't... I can't..." she spat out, not able to face the humiliation again. It was the worst torture he put her through so far.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this..." he said as he suddenly pushed a finger into her, as far as her panties let him. A new wet stain appeared where he touched her. He knew every time he did this, he broke her a little more. It was only a matter of time before she'd beg him again...

"Master, no..." she sobbed, at the brink of tears. So she remembered her place. "Anything but this..."

She still didn't give up completely, but he knew how to make her break. "Anything?" he asked her, his eyes lighting up with a new idea. He stood up suddenly, and she focues on her panties, using his momentarily abscense. Reaching out to her underwear to pull it off, she managed to grip the hem before she felt Taro's hands on her wrists.

"You said you would do anything..." he scolded her as he pulled her hands further away from where she needed them. "And you can't accept my mercy... What did I tell you about disobedience?"

Was this her punishment? She felt her wrists being bound above her head, to the wall behind her. He tied her up. Desperate to make him let her go, she tried again.

"Please forgive me, Master... I'll do as I'm told now!"

He focused his attention on her again.

"I've given you enough chances... face your punishment with pride. Be thankful, slave."

"Yes, Master.." she sobbed. Rubbing her legs with one another in a desperate attempt to to satisfy her want, she caught Taro's eye. He forced her legs apart forcefully and kept them there, letting the cold air in the room cool her down. She felt her insides aching for his touch, anything... But she didn't move an inch, forcing herself to remain still, knowing it's what he wanted.

"You wouldn't want me to have to tie your legs up as well, would you?"

She shook her head without a word, because any sound would turn into a cry then. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. Suddenly, Taro stood up and turned to leave.

"You will remain here until your screams convince me that you've learned how to behave." no, he couldn't leave her like this... Here, in the dark basement, nearly naked and aching with need... It was... it was monstrous, cruel! He couldn't... Before he could open the door to leave, she called out to him, desperately:

"Master! Forgive me, I never should have disobeyed you... I feel ashamed for ever denying your mercy... Because... there is nothing I desire other than just a bit of your attention... You were right, Master, you were always right! I beg you... fulfill my craving like only you can." she let the words spill out of her mouth, desperately trying to say something that would make him stay.

"And why do you beg me?" he asked her coldly, stopped and turning towards her. Was it working... at that moment, she was willing to say literally anything to make him stay.

"Because... I am a dirty whore who needs nothing but to be taken by you!" she cried out, spreading her legs as wide as she could to show him her soaked panties. Wasn't this proof enough...? "Master, look how much I crave you! Please, I beg you, Master, please play with me... I'll do anything to please you if you stay!" her screams were becoming louder and more desperate, she didn't know what else could make him change his mind. She was testing how he wanted her to behave... Maybe she was only a toy for him, one to play with. If so, she needed to show him what she could give him. She wasn't even thinking about the consequences of what she was saying, she only cared about him staying to finish her.

"So you admit you can't do anything to resist me? That you are fully, and completely mine?" he asked, walking up to her slowly.

"Yes, Master! I am dirt, not worthy of anything!" she moaned. Even thought it was just an act to make him fuck her already, with every word, she was becoming more and more convinced that is was the truth.

"Do you desire me, slave?"

"Oh, Master! Yes!" she cried out when she felt his fingers on the hem of her panties again.

"Then I will grant your wish soon... Very soon, slave." he whispered as he removed her panties slowly, filling her with anticipation. She was fully naked, tied up and laying on the floor before him... While he looked over her body without any trace of shame, examining her. Like she really was his property... She didn't dare do anything to cover herself up this time – she knew how it ended.

"Master... why am I tied up?" he asked him as obediently as possible, looking up at him from the floor.

"Why, do you ask?" he purred as he dragged his hand over her inner tigh, driving her crazy. "Like I need a reason to bind you, slave... You have to be reminded that you mean nothing. You have no control over anything that happens to you – and you won't resist me when I take what I want." she was terrified. Was this the whole point of this "game" he was playing...?

"B-but... you'll let me go once you're done with me, right?" surely this was just some sick kink – he wouldn't hurt her for real... would he?

"I'll never be "done" with you..." closing her eyes, she let him touch her neck and felt his hand trail down, lower... "You will stay here until the day I let you die. And... you will obey my every word." his hand squeezed her breast so hard she cried out in pain... he wasn't pleasing her this time. "I will hurt you in more ways you can possibly imagine."

"Why are you doing this? What's the point?" she dropped the slave act completely, too terrified to care for his punishments. His hand reached her lower abdomen and stopped there.

"There are many reasons... One is to test you, see how long you'll survive here before you lose your mind."

She gasped and her whole body twitched suddenly when she felt his hand cupping her holes, pushing onto it, but not intruding yet. The pressure made her blood boil where he touched her. He kept talking without even looking at her.

"The other one... you would call it silly, but I've fantasized about this moment since we were children." since they were...?

He interrupted her thoughts and her mind went blank when he felt his finger probing her enterance gently. His next words were barely heard over her esctatic moans that filled the room at his touch.

"Did you want me since we were little, as well?" she barely cared about his question, but she knew she didn't want him to stop. So she played along.

"Yes, Master!" she cried out in pleasure when she felt his nail dive into her skin for a split second.

"Did you want me to fuck you yesterday, on the tree?" the thought didn't occur toher then, but the idea of rough sex against a tree was so erotic that it made her legs twitch in anticipation at the mere thought.

"Oh Master, you have no idea how much I wanted this...!"

"And... do you want me to fuck you right now?" he finally asked. After everything he made her go through to wait for this, she couldn't had been more willing.

"Master, I beg you! You know that's the only thing I want!" she cried in frenzy.

Her mouth twisted into the shape of an "o" and her moans were silenced instantly when she felt his finger inside of her. Slowly diving deeper into her core, she felt her whole body trembling at the intrusion. They stayed still and silent for a moment – but the silence of the room was broken by her loud, deep moan when he pulled out of her. Without a second to let her rest, he thrust a finger into her again, this time faster, and kept moving as her moans and gasp grew even louder and soon melted together into one scream of pleasure.

"Is this really your first time, slave? Your inexperience is clearly showing..." he commented. She was furious, but couldn't let it show – she knew he would stop if she disobeyed him, and she felt too good...

"M-Master... of course it is! I've been waiting for you all this time..." she confessed beetween breaths before she realised what she just said. "I mean – no! I-It's not like I haven't... ah!" thankfully, she was silenced at last by a particularly violent thrust of Taro's finger.

 _"Why am I even talking so much...?"_ she scolded herself mentally, wanting to make the most out of how she was feeling. Taro figured her out without a problem, though – she'd touched herself before. He wondered if she did so thinking about him...

Not in the mood for more games, he thrust another finger into her, making her lips stretch to accomodate him.

She was nearly jumping up and down when he started thrusting into her with double the strenth than previously. He was getting rough, and she liked it. "M-Master... I'm... getting close...!" she screamed in ecstasy, not caring at all about anything other than the pleasure. Her insides tightened around his fingers, and she was ready to let out her loudest scream yet. Just one touch and she would be undone...

He stopped. He stopped and pulled out of her after waiting a bit to ensure he wouldn't give her any more pleasure. Her body demanded him to finish what he started, she was still so close... Just one touch... and she would be spent.

"Master, why did you stop?" she cried out, still trembling, her insides leaking. "Did I disappoint you?"

"It's selfish to think only about yourself, slave." he said, straighening up. "Have patience."

"But Master..." she moaned. "I was so close..."

"You will get what you want, slave... But not like this." he said as he stood up quickly and began undressing – Osana realised he was fully clothed until this time.

Kneeling again beside her, naked, he bent over her again. She nearly caught a glimpse of his bare body before he was above her again.

"Now, slave... Your final reward." he said, reaching out to touch her cheek with surprising gentleness. He looked at her, and she felt like he was her best friend again, the one she fell in love with... Was his cruelty from before really just an act...? She had no idea, but wanted him to remain the way he was now. "You don't know... how much I desire you..." he whispered, and before she could say anything to him, she felt him open her legs suddenly. She watched him, slightly worried, the whole time.

She barely had the time to gasp when she felt his hard tip already on her enterence before he thrust into her in one swift movement.

Her body went weak, she felt only pleasure... so much pleasure... For the first time, she felt someone fill her completely, fully. Everything happened at once... Her head fell down onto the floor with a thud, her body twitching, out of her control, her mind blank, as she moaned in ecstasy when he started to move. She was barely aware of the blood that spilled beetween her legs. She didn't care. Two thrusts were enough to make her scream, her forehead covered in sweat already, as if she had a fever.

She felt her body grow tense as he kept thrusting into her with impossible force, making her hips jump up and down, matching his movement. She bit her lip at the strongest sensation yet – her core tightening around him, just before she was shaken by her first release, screaming:

"T-Taro..."

She felt nothing afterwards, drifting off into sleep, not realising how exhausted she was after all that happened.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I think this is pretty fulfilling. I'm sorry about the master thing, once I wrote it once, I couldn't stop.

I've nearly finished writing the next chapter, so it shouldn't take that long for me to publish it. As always, thanks for reading, write a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Bye~!


	5. Gift

**Author's notes:** I managed to get my account fixed - I might'd been a bit overdramatic there - sorry. The reuploaded story is gone, and I think I've cleaned up all the mess that inconvenice left me with. Here's a new chapter, earlier than usual, to pay you back for the mess yesterday.

* * *

He was very pleased with his slave's behaviour today. Despite having to clean up the mess she'd made on the floor... Who would'd thought she would be so dirty?

She was the one who called him ''Master" first... He was surprised in the best of ways. She begged him so beautifully, how could he'd resisted her? Of course, everything that happened went according to his plan, even though Osana didn't know about it.

But he was proud of his pet, and he would reward her with a gift – a new outfit that suited her much better than the school uniform – especially since she would never see that school again. He was sure she'd love it – and even if she wouldn't, she would wear it anyway.

Her transformation was coming along nicely – she was already making progress faster than he expected her to. One might ask – why bother making her go willingly when he could just tie her up and take what he wanted? The answer was quite easy, actually. Soon, she would obey his every word – he wouldn't even have to restrain her for her to know her place. And it was far more enjoyable to slowly manipulate her and make her do whatever he wanted her to, without her even knowing she was obeynig his orders. It was truly fascinating to watch her become more and more willing.

But for now...

He dragged her through the floor to another, bigger room. His basement had three rooms – the one where she was before, where she obeyed him so perfectly just an hour before, this one, the main, bigger one, where he already prepared her bounds, and made room for a few more slaves. They would come in time.

It was dark, but he knew the layout quite well. He laid Osana in the middle of the room, choosing to leave her legs spread widely, the way they were when she passed out.

His pet... he didn't expect it to be this easy. After all these years she spent denying her feelings for him, there she was, laying naked and unconscious in his basement. One more time couldn't hurt... She was knocked out, so she would be asleep for a while now... One more time wouldn't make a difference... would it?

She was laying there, before him, so defenseless and open for him... he recalled how eager she was before – how desperately she begged him. Yes, she'd done a lot better than he expected her to.

But he could have all the fun in the world with her later. Right now, it would be better to make her wait, make her impatient again, just like he did before. And give her some time to surprise her. Leaving her on her own was exactly what would progress her transformation faster than anything else right now – making her see that without him, she was miserable. That without his mercy, she could never be fulfilled. Trapped and alone – until he'd appear to keep her company again. But such a gift as his presense, breaking the darkness of her loneliness, would have a price – and that price would be her absolute, and complete, obedience. He was sure she would learn quickly.

Stealing one last shameless glance at her hot, sensitive skin, he left, locking the basement door behind him. She wouldn't wake up for a few hours, anyway...

* * *

She stirred awake, feeling something hard under her. Did she fall onto the floor in her sleep...?

Opening her eyes, Osana found herself in an unfamiliar, dark room... where was she...?

 _And why was she completely naked?!_

She tried to cover herself up somehow, but there was nothing that could help her – no clothes, towels, blankets...

Sitting up and crossing her legs tightly, feeling very uncomfortable, she tried to recall the last thing she remembered...

She confessed her feelings for Taro under the cherry tree behind the school... Taro... something about him brought back memories...

….He kissed her. Her first kiss, under the cherry tree, after she told him she loved him... did that really happen? Did her dream come true...? But then, everything took a darker turn when she remembered him touching her.

Her breasts, under her shirt, the edge of her skirt... It was all a blur now...

Wait... this place... it reminded her of something... Yes! Everything came back to her in a split second. She knew that...

Taro drugged her.

Taro kidnapped her.

Taro put her in his basement.

Taro... kissed... her?

Taro made her take her shirt off.

She begged Taro to undress her. She begged him...

Taro hit her...

Taro tied her up.

...Taro fucked her.

And she loved every second of it.

Previosu events kept coming back to her. Was it real...? It felt wrong... Not like the Taro she used to know... No, it was all her fault! How could she'd done something so perverted? She would never'd done something like this. But... somehow... she already had. She hated herself so much... how could she play along, let him do that to her so easily...? Looking back at it now, she couldn't understand what happened to her then. Was she really that desperate? That stupid?

Without her knowing, her hand touched her lips. His kisses... they were so passionate, so... hungry. It couldn't had been fake. She remembered his tongue in her mouth, penetrating it relentlessly until she stopped fighting back. In the end, she let him take over. And it felt... amazing.

She dragged her fingertips across her jaw, her neck... just like he kissed her under the cherry tree. She could still hear her chocked moans when he made her lose her breath. Her collarbone, then... slowly, she reached even lower, feeling the soft, yet tense skin of her cleavage and the bit of space beetween her breasts.

They weren't big, or special in any way. She looked down to see them slowly harden with arousal when she thought about how Taro touched them before... it felt so good... She close her eyes and let a low groan escape her lips when she began stroking her nipples abscently, slowly at first, but gaining speed. She felt her legs grow restless as her touch grew moer and more intimate, and the sudden wetness beetween them. She didn't care. She wanted to feel the way Taro made her feel before... But nothing was good enough.

Acting on impulse, she reached further down with her hand, and felt the wetness with her fingers. Should she really try it...? Her heartbeat quickened, and she felt hot all over. She knew she wouldn't let it go before she'd relieve her need. And it was crushing her at that moment.

Hesitantly, she pushed cautiously with one finger, feeling around her enterence. It was as simple as that. She could stop feeling like this and get these stupid, uncontrollable feelings over with. She'd had enough waiting and humiliation – it was time to get this done.

She dove her index finger inside of herself.

It felt... strange. When Taro did it, it felt too good to be true, but now... She was sure she'd learn soon enough.

Pushing deeper, she found that either her arm wasn't long enough to reach where she wanted her fingers, or she wasn't doing something right.

„What a pain!" she groaned and decided to try something else. Laying down on her back, she tried to relax but suddenly, all her confidence left her. What was she doing, touching herself on the floor like this?! It was wrong and disgusting, she was no better than that pervert Taro... Speaking of which...

She slapped herself hard on the cheek, just like he has. She deserved it. Taro was right when he said she was a worthless, pathetic whore.

In an attempt to calm down, she placed her hands on her stormach and lais her head down on the floor. But her skin felt like it was on fire, and every touch was making it worse. She felt a throbbing ache emanating from her core. It wouldn't just disappear. She throught back to the last time she was with Taro. How the pain disappeared and became overwhelming pleasure when she felt him inside od her. Was this really the only way? He woke something up inside of her, made her feel something she'd never felt before – lust. And now that she tasted it, she _needed it._ Was her life going to become an endless cycle of impatient waiting and fulfillment with Taro...?

She looked around the room. It was quite dark, she couldn't see much of her surroundings. She was all along in Taro's basement. She wondered if he was somewhere near her, watching her... maybe this was another fucked up test of sorts? She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her touch herself, never!

 _Even though she really wanted to..._

She didn't even want to do it, anyway! It wasn't like... she had feelings for him anymore... The guy kidnapped her, hit her, and put her in his basement!

Who was she trying to fool...? She'd been madly in love with him since middle school. Despite everything that happened, her feelings remained unchanged – even if he changed... She wanted him to to touch her again, she wanted to scream his name in both ecstasy and pain.

Suddenly, she saw a note laying on the ground next to her, as well as a long object wrapped in an orange ribbon. Curious, she leaned down to read the note. She didn't realise before how blurry her vision was... Must'd been the drug. The note said:

 _You've done well today, slave. I'm proud. I have more important matters awaiting me than entertaining you, though, so you'll be on your own for a day or two until I'm back. Don't misbehave when I'm gone or you will be punished._

 _As a reward for your performace, here's a gift to help you keep warm – I expect it to be very useful to you. I'm sure you'll make the most of it, and time will pass much faster._

 _Await my arrival patiently_

 _Your Master_

 _PS.: It's a shame I won't be there to watch you have fun with your gift, slave. Try not to make to much of a mess while you do._

She was surprised to see words of praise coming from him. He... was proud of her. He enjoyed fucking her. Somehow, knowing this made her feel... happy. She satisfied him, and he praised her. It seemed right to her.

The next few sentences saddened her, though... he wouldn't visit her for more than a day...? She thought he would want to spend a lot of time with her, after he'd gone through the trouble of kidnapping her... What was she supposed to do?

…..His gift. He said it would help her pass time more quickly while he was gone. She didn't know what it was yet, but she hoped he was right. He wasn't watching her, she knew that now. Why would he want to see her „have fun" with his gift? And what sort of a mess could she make while doing so?

There were too many questions left unanswered for her taste, and she eagerly ripped the orange ribbon to reveal Taro's gift.

It was a small, pink object, long and rather thin. She held it in her hands for a moment, trying to discover its purpose.

She dropped it to the floor suddenly when she realised extacly what she held in her hands.

Taro gave her a sex toy. And she knew extacly what it was for.

She moved away from the item, as if that could make it and the fact that she was completely naked next to it, any less dirty. How dared he give her something like this?! Did he really think she would use it...? Of course she wouldn't... not a chance.

Hesitantly, she looked at it, her curiousity taking over. It was laying on the floor, completely harmless. It wasn't like it would be her first time... Not after what happened with Taro. She was already dirty, and the pain that ripped her insides wouldn't go away that easily.

She lay on her stormach and rested her head on her hands, wondering how to go about this. It was thicker on one end, so at least she knew how to position it. A single button was visible on the thick end, but she decided not to try it yet. She had to take it slow.

Carefully, not really knowing how to use it, she guided the toy's tip to her enterence and made sure rep the angle was right. She hoped she knew what she was doing... it shouldn't be that difficult. Now all she had to do was...

"Fuck-!" she hissed when she toy slipped out of her trembling hands and landed somewhere beetween her legs. Her palms were sweaty, and so were her legs. But she coul do this.

Taking a breath, she repositioned herself in a way that her holes hovered a bit above the floor, just enough for the toy to fit there. She tilted her head to see exactly what she was doing. Regaining a firm grip on the object she was going to use, she positioned it below her enterence and slowly, very slowly, began to raise it higher.

She was wet before it even touched her. A shaky moan escaped her mouth when she felt the tip beetween her tight lips. Her legs shuddered, opening wider instinctively at the intrusion. She nearly fell down onto the floor, but managed to remain still and started to push further.

Strangely, this felt more new to her than when Taro did it. Maybe it was because last time, everything happened so fast once he was inside her and now, she had more time to realise how this made her feel.

She tried to steady her breathing when she felt the toy slowly slipping deeper. Looking down at it, she saw that it was already halfway gone beetween her legs, devoured by her hungry folds. The sight seemed so erotic to her, she felt her insides grow wetter and more inviting with every second. She was doing it. She was pleasing herself with a sex toy. She couldn't wait to stand moving it faster, but she needed to have patience – she could hurt herself if it was too sudden.

She gripped the base tighter with her slippery fingers. Her head was spinning already, she could feel her orange bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. Just a bit more...

She felt around her lips with her fingers and realised that if the toy went any further, she would have trouble pulling it back out. This would have to do.

After taking a moment to familiarize herself with the new, strange feeling of an item inside of her, she slowly pulled it out, drawing the loudest moan yet when the toy tickled her tight lips on its way out.

Panting, she dropped the toy on the floor. She raised her hands to stroke her folds delicately after they were forced to accomodate the toy. She still wasn't used to this – even after this one time with Taro, she was still very much inexperienced, and never used a sex toy before. And her body wasn't taking the sudden intrusions very well.

She took the toy in her hands again. She was ready for more.

Laying down on her back again, she opened her legs widely and relaxed. This time, she wouldn't let go until she was done. The thought itself made her shiver and caused even more liquid to pour out of her – she felt it with her fingers. Her ass was wet enough for her to slide a finger in and out without any trouble. But that wouldn't be enough.

Drawing another breath, she shifted slightly on the floor and pushed the toy inside her without hesitation. It went in a lot smoother than the last one, almost too easy... Her heart was pounding when she pulled it back out, but not letting the tip fall out – it would stay inside of her until she was spent.

Not wanting to lose the rythm, she pushed the toy inside of her again, and out. She was growing more precise with each thrust, slowly gaining speed and earning more and more pleasure from each move. She wasn't worried about anyone hearing her – she made all the noise she wanted.

With every thrust, her moans grew louder, and her core tighter. She knew this feeling already – her need would soon be relieved with a sweet release. She was ready.

But she wasn't as well prepared she thought she was. The strenth and length of her orgasm took her off guard... Maybe she didn't get to experience it fully last time, since she passed out.

This, though... She screamed like never before, the toy slipping out of her, unnoticed, to the floor, while her whole body shook, the floor below her wettening with a new liquid. She felt her breasts tighten before everything stopped, and she felt... at peace.

She was panting for a while, trying to calm down from the pleasure she just felt, feeling her breasts again, but this time it was more pleasant than before.

Finally, she sat up, catching the toy laying on the ground. She could do it again... Who said she couldn't feel this good once more?

But this time, she would go all the way, until she would be satisfied.

Turning onto her stormach, she took the toy and pressed the lone button on its base. As she expected, it started to vibrate rapidly. Merely feeling it in her hands was making her aroused again. _She wanted this._ Slowly, she placed the item on the floor beetween her legs, which were spread just widely enough for her hole to be clearly visible from behind her. This was it. She pushed the toy all the way inside of her with one swift move, and though it hurt without her being prepared for another release, it felt so good...

She felt just like before, with Taro. Her limbs dropping to the floor when all she could think about was how good she felt. She made sure the toy stayed deep inside of her, while she lay on the ground, most likely looking like an absolute mess. But she didn't care.

The vibration made her ass twitch and jump in all sorts of directions, never able to stay still because of the overwhelmnig sensation.

"A-Ahhhh..." was all she could manage when her second release hit her. She didn't pull the toy out, too exhausted and too ecstatic to never wanted this to end. She lost herself in the endless cycle of her releases onto the toy.

After she released, the toy felt strange and uncomfortable inside her for a moment, but it never stopped working, and it was making her high again shortly.

She couldn't hear all the moans and gasps she made over the sound of blood rushing in her ears, couldn't feel the cold floor below her when the pleasure overtook her time after time...

Taro spent most of the day doing homework and wondering how to handle Osana's transformation. Of course, Hanako demanded his attention as well.

When he finally came downstairs, he was surprised to hear his slave's toy still on. Entering the room Osana was in, he saw something that pleased him very much – his slave was laying on her stormach, asleep with a huge wet stain visible on the floor below her. How dirty his little pet was... She didn't disappoint him.

He walked over to her to confirm his suspicions – and found the base of the toy still inside of her, vibrating. He smiled to himself when he knelt over to look at this rare sight. She was like a child who forgot to turn their light off before going to sleep. That would soon be fixed.

He reached out to her enterence where the toy was stuck. Without much hesitation, he put a few of his fingers inside of her, gripping the toy. _She was his slave. He could do whatever he wanted to her, and she had no right to disobey him._

When he started moving the toy, he heard her moan in her sleep and shift a bit. Oh... That was... interesting...

He didn't remove the toy completely and thrust it into her again. She let out a pained cry at the sudden movement. Her insides must'd been stretched out for so long by the toy, it was hard for the to adjust. He wondered how much he could do before she'd stir awake...

Moving the toy faster with a smirk, he watched her chest rise and fall quicker when she grew hotter inside. He thrust the toy into her with double the force from before. She nearly jumped, but remained asleep. He decided to keep the more... exciting things for when she'd be awake, and drew the toy out of her completely. She let out a disappointed sigh.

„Don't worry, slave..." he though. „I'll give you all the pleasure you can imagine soon."

And with that, he dragged her over to where bounds were attached to the celling. He tied her hands up and and took one last look at her, covered in sweat, leaking and flushed, before leaving her alone once again.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I uploaded a new cover art. I hope you like it (if you can't see it on the mobile app, turn on cover arts in the settings – it's worth it). I thought about drawing every single rival and changing the cover art for their chapters, as a bonus for people who read the new chapters as they come out. But... Osana took me a while to draw, so I don't know (and this site might censor me for Mida's outfit... It's going to be too lewd...). Also, she will be wearing that outfit in the next chapter, so worry not - this is an accurate cover art.

Anyway, the next chapter will feature Hanako at last, and.. you'll see how it goes.

See you!


	6. Hanako

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the long wait - I didn't have my laptop for a whole month, and then I was busy with school. Anyway, I hope this chapter is exciting enough - I saw a lot of people asking about Hanako, and I had plans for her since the beginning of the story, so... there you go.

Yuri warning, I guess?

 _This chapter is dedicated to Baraqel, who suggested a story for me to write but I was too busy to start it, and since it featured girl x girl smut, I figured this chapter is good enough. **Mam nadzieję, że to się liczy jako dedykacja i że spodoba Ci się ten rozdział**_.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

She wasn't blind. Nor stupid. She knew exactly what her brother did in the basement yesterday. They all knew eachother since childhood – she was aware that they both desired eachother since then, him and that Osana. Hanako didn't oppose him when they grew closer, while she was left behind in another school and ignored. But she knew all these girls her brother liked – they came and left, unlike her. And she also knew her brother would always love her more than any of them – they were just whores, toys for his amusement. And the girl he brought home two days ago was no exception. He didn't respect her – she deserved no respect from Hanako either. And herself... he obeyed her every word. She was nothing like the slut tied up in their basement.

Taro was out right now... she could use this opprotunity to show the girl her place. She was the mistress of the house, afterall – everything here happened because she allowed it, and everything here belonged to her and her alone – so did Taro's filthy toys.

Upon descending the stairs to the basement and unlocking the door, Hanako recognized Osana immidiately. Her stupid, now messy pigtails were unmistakable. She had her special outfit already on. It was certainly more fitting than what she usually wore – one could call it an act of embracing one's true nature. Hanako thought it looked neat on her, so she didn't complain. With her hands tied up above her head and to the celling, she had no wat to escape Hanako's critical gaze when she examined her thoroughly – every single curve visible under the skin-tight pink fabric. She might as well'd been naked.

She was still asleep, blissfully unaware of her real master's presense. Hanako was not a patient woman, and she certainly wouldn't wait for a slave.

* * *

 _She screamed when Taro pounded into her again, so close to another sweet release. Her body was his to ravage, to corrupt. But his corruption was her greatest temptation, and his ravage was her sweetest pleasure._

 _Not a word came from her mouth, but an animal's growl, when he disappeared, and, instead of pleasure, came pain._

She woke up with a scream, but this was not one of ecstasy. Immidiately she felt her hands were tied up, her feet hanging barely above the ground. Her arms hurt so much... how long had she been like this...?

To her surprise and great relief she wasnt's naked anymore. She felt something tight pressing into her skin.

Opening her eyes, she saw only darkness. She was still in the cursed basement. The previous feeling of dizzyness faded completely and for the first time since Taro kissed her on Thursday she could think straight. Finally, she wasn't a mindless animal whose only need was to be fucked by someone. Literally anyone.

With her mind clear at last, she took some time to think about her current situation, which was, in all honesty, quite horrifying. She was drugged and kidnapped by the only person she'd ever loved... it was like a stab to the heart. She tried to convince herself that this bastard wasn't worth her love – he was just a manipulative liar. But she was naive enough to fall for him and his lies, and that was what led her here. If she hadn't been so stupid, so desperate... maybe she would still be free. And now...? She would rot here for the rest of her pathetic life. It was all her fault...

"My patience is running out, Osana-chan~" she heard a soft voice and saw a petite figure emerging from the shadows. She couldn't see their face clearly, but they were so familiar...

"Hanako-!" she gasped, struggling to free herself from her restraints. "Oh, thank god you're here, you have to-"

"I have to do what, exactly?" she heard Hanako's cold response. She sounded completely unmoved... couldn't she see what Taro did to her? Why wouldn't she help her?

"Hanako, please, you won't believe me but... Taro kidnapped me. He's sick. Twisted." the words came out of her mouth a lot faster than they should'd. "I-If you help me, I can still escape..."

"What... did you call him...?" blind rage boiled inside Hanako at the filth's insults. How dared she?! " _Sick? Twisted...?_ " She'd show her _twisted_...

"He..." the word wouldn't leave Osana's mouth, but she had to admit the truth if she wanted to convince Hanako. Of course she was too innocent to believe her without proof – she wouldn't believe her beloved brother could hurt someone. "He used me. Made me do things I... never would've done..."

"Is that so,,,?" she heard Hanako's voice lower a bit into a predatory purr...

...And gasped when she saw her at last.

 _Hanako Yamada, the adorable little girl she knew since childhood, was standing before her, completely naked._

Osana tried to look away, not fully understanding what was happening, but felt the younger girl's painful grip on her jaw, forcing her to look directly at her.

"NOW you feel ashamed...?" she spat out viciously. "Do you really think I didn't hear your moans yesterday, when he fucked you like a whore? Or when you shoved that toy he gave you up your ass, so pathetic, already wet for him, desperate for him to come back?"" Hanako's words brought tears to her eyes... the Taro she knew wasn't real, and so was his little sister. Who was this monster before her? "You _begged_ and _begged_ him to fuck you at last, and now you say he forced you to do it..? He's treating you like worthless slut you are – you should be grateful he even granted your wish in the first place and gave you pleasure you didn't deserve... He was far too kind – it's time for you to learn some manners."

Osana tried her best to stay as far away from her attacker, but failed due to her bounds.

Without a word of warning, Hanako's tongue was in her mouth, and she was being kissed roughly. Osana started to move her tongue to struggle, but felt the other girl's hand gripping her tongue inside her mouth painfully.

"One more time and I'll cut that pretty tongue of yours off." she threatenened, and immidiately got back to kissing her. Osana has never felt this violated before. But she didn't resist – she couldn't.

She didn't move an inch when she felt Hanako's tongue slide across hers teasingly. She was testing her...

"Good girl~" she purred quietly, her face so close to hers.

"A-ah!" she gasped when she felt Hanako's hand beetween her thighs, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Don't make a move unless I allow it, whore." she slapped her cheek harder than Taro had before. She could aready see what Hanako wanted from her – absolute, complete obedience. Unlike Taro, who actually seemed to enjoy a bit of resistance.

She nodded, but her mistress wasn't paying attention to her face anymore. She felt her hands trail her sides, pushing against the most sensitive spots. Muffling a moan when her nails dug into her hips, she couldn't hold back anymore when Hanako's thumbs pressed into her nipples, making them almost fully erect.

Hanako's lips were on hers again, and she started thinking on an escape strategy. If she played along, maybe she could lower Hanako's guard and escape then. Either way, her only chance was to wait for her captor to untie her in some way. Then she could run. Maybe.

She felt a tongue in her mouth once again, thrusting in and out of her throat, so deeply that Osana felt like she was going to choke. But she still obeyed without a word, waiting for an opprotunity. She felt like Hanako wasn't as merciful when it came to punishments as Taro. She felt her head tilt back under Hanako's savage predatory force.

"Now you've learned..." she said with a smile, affectionately, as if she were speaking to an obedient pet. Maybe Osana really was one at that point... no matter what she thought, she acted like a slave. No... she would still run. She was only waiting for her chance.

"Let's take this a bit further, shall we?" the younger girl asked and suddenly touched Osana's sensitive slit through the pink fabric of her outfit. She let out a breathless moan when Hanako pressed her whole hand onto it, rubbing it roughly. Hanako leaned in to watch her slave's extasy and whispered into her ear sweetly: "Naughty, so naughty... You like it, don't you, whore? I knew you would..."

"She wanted to protest somehow, but knew words of disobedience would be punished severely.

Hanako kept moving her hand against her slave's quickly wettening folds, reminding her of the humiliating torture of being felt up through clothes, just like with Taro. But it was even better this time, far more aggressive and so much more addicting... She began shifting uncomfortably in her restraints, feeling like she could come on Hanako's intruding hand any second.

She let out a loud cry when Hanako's nails dug into the fabric painfully, then pulled away suddenly.

"It would be a shame for that pretty outfit to get such a nasty stain, don't you think?" running her fingers over the thin fabric on Osana's stormach, she let her arousal die slowly, painfully.

Hanako was having fun with her brother's whore. She knew Osana for a while, all three of them had been friends since childhood, after all. But seeing her so hot and eager in front of her... It was definately an unexpected, but pleasant surprise nonetheless. Though she would never understand why her brother was so fascinated by her – wasn't his loving sister enough for him? Couldn't she satisfy his every need? But that didn't matter right now. Clearly, Osana wasn't loved by him – he only kept her here as a toy to play with, she was sure. And she had to admit, having a submissive plaything she could tie up and hurt to her heart's content, a creature of no consequence, brought some new excitement into the sex. She wondered what it would be like if Taro joined in as well... So many possibilities, and she was still just standing idly, touching the slave's stormach. Of course she wouldn't let her come before she would be spent – every slave should know that. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with her and tease her mercilessly.

She reached up for the slave's restraints and, after a short struggle with the knot, her hands were free. Well, not fully – she wasn't tied to the wall anymore, but her hands were still tied to eachother so she couldn't try anything to escape.

Was... Hanako... freeing her? She didn't know what her new mistress was planning, but she knew one thing – she needed to get out of here, and this might'd been her only chance.

Pulling her hands out of Hanako's grip, she rushed past her on her sore legs, but, before she could reach the door out, she lost her balance and fell. Everything was spinning around her now – she couldn't run anymore.

"You little bitch!" she felt Hanako kick her side on the floor and she knew it was over. She wouldn't run anymore. And she just made her "master" very, _very_ angry... She would punish her now for sure. "Is that how it is? You just couldn't wait to run away from me!" a strong grip on her wrists was enough to slowly drag her back to where she was before. _She could never run away. She would remain rotting in this basement until the end of time._

"Ungrateful slut! Are you proud of yourself now?" she shouted at her, furious.

"No! I'm sorry..." she cried, but knew it wasn't enough. Dragged up by her wrists, she stood up hesitantly. What was Hanako planning?

"Turn around" she hissed sternly.

Trembling all over, she obeyed without a word and nearly jumped when she felt Hanako's hands on her back.

"Now." she started, pressing onto the poor girl's shoulders. "Put your hands on the wall and bend down."

She was growing more and more anxious about what would soon happen to her, but obeyed once more. Resting her bound hands on the floor in front of her, she bent down just a little.

"Lower, slave... do you actually still have shame?" Hanako spat out, and Osana felt more humiliated than ever before. "I said _lower._ " she pushed her down forcefully, earning a gasp from the slave when her head nearly hit the wall in front of her.

She waited like this for Hanako's punishment, bent down in a way that her rear couldn't had been better exposed to the girl behind her. Blood rushing through her face, she panted slowly. Her mistress wasn't moving...

"O-oh ~!" she gasped when Hanako's hand reached her soft ass. "Mistress..."

"This is mine. All mine." she purred, rubbing her cheeks with both hands in a circular motion, slowly widening her enterence. "Your body is a toy for me to play with. I can do whatever I want to you, and you'll love every second of it, because you're my little whore."

To her surprise Osana felt a growing hotness at Hanako's touch and words, even though she should be terrified... What was happening to her?

"How do you like that, slave?" Hanako asked, and suddenly a stab of pain echoed throughout her whole body, nearly sending her falling down to the floor with its intensity, reddening the skin her mistress made so sensitive before. Her body thrust suddenly onto the nearest wall under the force of her first slap, as her cry of pain rose across the room. But she didn't say a word.

"Why are you silent, slave?" another slap made her gasp, her skin was on fire. "Say how much you love this." she hit her again, and her fingers passed all the way down her crack to hover over her leaking enterence.

"I love it, mistress!" she gasped, out of breath due to the Hanako's torture. Screaming in agony after another slap, she spat out: "Hit me again!

"Why should I?" she teased, testing her.

"Because I'm your slave and I misbehaved by trying to run away from you, mistress... I deserve to be punished."

Hanako chuckled as she let her fingertips wander across her slave's butt.

"Good. But there will be no forgiveness for what you've done. I hate you equally no matter how many times you apologise to me." she said and her small hand came down hard on her ass again. Osana cried in pain, but didn't move an inch this time.

Seeing her brother's slave from this angle was... satisfying, to say the least. Her round ass bounced up and down every time she hit her, the sensitive skin completely red, even through the fabric at this point, as silent tears fell from her eyes. She wondered how much more she could take before she'd beg her to stop... Hanako bent down, looking closely at her leaking, tight enterence still trapped inside her outfit, trembling with both pain and pleasure.

She picked the most sore spot and dug her nails into the whore's skin full force. She saw her legs shaken by the sudden stab of pain, but she remained in place. How obedient... but she wouldn't last long.

Although hurting her prooved enjoyable, she knew what would really make her beg. Kneeling down in a way that her eyes were an inch away from Osana's delicious slit, she buried her head beetween her knees, her warm breath slowly making its way further along the inside of her thigh.

"M-Mistress..." the slave moaned in surprise and barely contained arousal. She was such a perfect whore right now... so eager for her master. She would have fun with her later.

She'd had enough teasing. In an instant, she pressed her three fingers against the wet fabric over Osana's enterance. Her legs gave up at last, and she fell to the floor uncontrollably, pushing harder onto Hanako's hand. Her mistress didn't move for a moment, letting the whore fulfill her dirty needs, rubbing against her hand on the floor for a pathetic excuse of pleasure.

After she removed her hand, her pet turned around, suddenly realising that she disobeyed her mistress in extasy, attempting to get up again.

"No, slave. Your punishment is finished." before a sigh of relief could escape Osana's lips, she added: "For now. I think you've learned not to misbehave, you filth."

"Yes, Mistress. I will do as I'm told now." she nodded like the obedient pet that she was, but Hanako knew that given the chance, she would still run away... Ungrateful slut. "Turn around. You're going to be a good slave and please your master."

As the girl turned to face Hanako, unsure of what to expect, she grabbed her bound hands and pulled them over her head in a way that they were now behind her slave's back. The pace and force she did this with, however, resulted in a loud crack from Osana's shoulders and a muffled cry to be heard. She wouldn't have the strenth or willpower to do that to herself again, and behind her back her hands were useless. Now she could really have fun. She gripped Osana's head by a polka dot pink ribbon and spread her legs, sitting on the floor.

"Let's see how good of a whore you really are, slave..." she said as she shoved her head beetween her warm thighs.

Osana was terrified. What was she supposed to do...? Hanako's open legs made her intentions quite clear, and her pussy so inviting, its smell driving her crazy... The hand on her head didn't seem to take "no" for an answer, so, slowly, she leaned down and close her eyes, kissing over her mistress' sweet enterance gently, hoping for words of encouragement, or any reaction at all.

"Why so tender, slave? You lick like a virgin." her words made Osana's face redder than her hair.

Hesitantly, she sticked her tongue out and started to lick her mistress' soft skin. Feeling her folds grow hot and sticky, she quickened her pace at the sign that she was apparently doing something right.

"My, you're a thirsty pet... But you've only scratched the surface... why not dive deeper?" she heard Hanako's muffled words.

Quickly finding her enterance, she let her tongue enter her, a bit sloppy at first. She was out of breath, but didn't dare to move away.

"Mmm~" Hanako purred and she felt her mistress' legs wrapping around her head, trapping her inside her.

She had to admit, even though this was clearly Osana's first time doing this, it was still pleasurable... She hadn't been with a girl in a while, she forgot how delicate and how precise a tongue's movements could feel inside her.

Slowly approaching her release, she decided to reward her slave. Reaching out lazily with her hand, she teased her crack with slow movements, and immidiately felt her tongue stop right where it was.

"Patience, slave..." she commanded sharply, clutching her head beetween her thighs tighter.

Meanwhile, Osana was close to suffocating under Hanako's grip on her head, the intense heat of her core, and the liquid slowly beginning to leak from it and onto her face. Her thrusts didn't stop however, and only quickened when she felt her mistress' insides tighten around her tongue suddenly. She let out a low moan and Osana held her breath split seconds before her face became covered by a her mistress' taste. She felt Hanako's legs letting go of her at last. She sat up, trying to clean her face up so she could see anything.

"Not bad, slave... not bad at all..." she muttered. She wasn't covered in sweat and panting like Osana was with Taro when he took her. What did she do wrong...?

She felt her mistress' hand on her face, wiping the warm liquid from her eyes. She didn't remove it from her cheeks nor hair, however, and looked at her for a bit, silent, her eyelids heavy.

"You look so adorable like this, pet... You look _mine_." she purred.

Before she could touch her again, the sound of footsteps could be heard, growing louder and closer. Osana turned towards the door, but felt her mistress' weight trap her on the floor. She couldn't see anything

"Stay" and she obeyed. The footsteps stopped suddenly about a meter away from her.

"Ah! You're back." her mistress greeted the intruder casually, as if there was nothing strange in the situation they were in.

"Master...?" she asked hopefully... It must'd been him...

"Let go of her, Hanako." she heard his voice and a wave of relief washed over her as she could finally see her rightful master.

* * *

When he came home, he was surprised to see that Hanako wasn't there to greet him like usual. Hearing moans coming out of the basement, he was nearly convinced what she did. She disobeyed his request to stay out of the basement for now – oh well... it was bound to happen eventually, and Hanako wasn't the type of person to obey orders – she gave them. It was a but of a surprise to him she did it so soon, but seeing his sister pressing onto a sweat-covered, hot Osana prooved much more arousing than he expected. And she called him "master" as well... His patience was running out. He wanted to fuck her just like that on the floor, with Hanako watching. But he first needed to settle this with his sister.

"Hanako..." he started, walking up to them.

"What is it, brother? Did you really expect me to leave her here like that...?" she pressed harder onto her ass with her knee, still holding the slave down, and, unable to control herself anymore, Osana let out a loud moan, looking pleadingly at her master. It would be hard to resist her for much longer...

"Master, please..." she begged him. "Join us~"

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Hate to leave you on a cliff hanger like that, but this chapter was quite long, and I felt like it would be better to upload it now instead of making you wait a month or something for 8 thousand words (this chapter is approaching 4 thousand, so I was like: okay, that's enough).

The next chapter will continue this... lovely scene I just established... Yes, poligamy warning. Also I think the next chapter will finally mark the end of Osana's arc, so I will be able to introduce Amai (get hyped, guys).

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
